IRREALIDAD
by little tigress
Summary: Estaba desidido a decirselo, Po no podia seguir sin contarle lo que en realidad sentia por ella, ese dia seria diferente, algo especial pasaria, algo irreal. Song fic, ojala y les guste.


**hola a todos, hoy voya publicar mi primer song-fic, es de la cancion ****_Irrealidad_**** de la banda ****_Gama_****, me encanta esta cancion y en cuanto la escuche pense en Po y en Tigresa, ojala y les guste.**

**buena lectura :D**

**Irrealidad:**

Ya ha pasado un año desde el ataque de lord Shen, todavía lo recuerdo con claridad, el miedo que sentí al creer que la perdí, la furia contra ese pavo real, el alivio y la felicidad cuando supe que ella me entendía, que comprendía mi dolor, mi confusión.

Jamás creí que fuera tan sensible y cariñosa, tanto la quiero desde la primera vez que la vi que ahora me siento obligado a decirle lo que siento por ella, no puedo seguir escondiéndolo. Lo único que me sucede es que ella es perfecta, radical, fuerte y hermosa. Yo...solo soy un panda grande y gordo que tuvo mucha suerte. Pero eso no me detendrá hoy, hoy será el día, el día en que se lo diré. Hoy me pongo el orgullo, debo ser fuerte, hoy es el día, doy todo mi valor ya no podría seguir así hoy todo lo que he escondido lo confieso en amor.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, voy a buscarla. Shifu me dijo que bajo al pueblo, seguro sigue ahí. Después de hablar con mi maestro salgo del salón de los héroes y comienzo a bajar las escaleras, no importa cuántos escalones sean, ella lo vale, además es de bajada lo sufriré cuando suba de nuevo. En cuanto bajo comienzo a caminar por las calles del pueblo, saludo a todos los que van pasando y ellos me saludan a mí con una sonrisa. Me gusta bajar al pueblo y visitar a mi padre, solo que ahora tengo otra misión. No la encuentro, me pregunto donde esta, necesito decirle esto. La verdad ya me canse de estar siempre solo, de verla caminar de lejos, ya me canso que entre ella y yo solo haya amistad. Soy el guerrero dragón no debería asustarme esto pero me aterra, no puedo hacer eso, debo decírselo hoy.

Ahí está, está caminando por la calle, se dirige hacia mí y esta ¿Sonriendo? Muy pocas veces la he visto sonreír, es buena señal. Me acerco a ella, hoy todo cambiara lo sé.

Hola-me saluda sin quitar esa sonrisa, se ve tan hermosa, radiante, preciosa... ¿En que estaba?

Ho...hola-respondo, que me pasa- Tigresa, necesito decirte algo.

¿Que pasa Po?-me pregunta arqueando la ceja.

Ven, mejor siéntate-ambos nos sentamos en una banca, nos quedamos viendo un rato en silencio. Sus ojos se ven brillantes, como dos hermosos soles. Sujeto sus manos, me mira con curiosidad, luce confundida. Pero no puedo resistir, necesito quitarme este peso de la espalda, hace mucho tiempo que me causa estrés.

Las miradas de frente, nos miramos a los ojos, no sé cómo me vea ella pero para mí ella se ve hermosa. Si me quedo callado más tiempo comenzara a aburrirse o a sospechar, aprieto su mano, mi mente y todo mi ser están decididos, pero como ser valiente con mi miedo presente. No esta vez no importa ¡Se lo voy a decir!

¿Po? ¿Que tienes?-me pregunta ella sin soltar mis manos- Dime ¿Que está pasando por tu mente, panda?

Panda, que linda, solo espero que ojala no le asuste lo que va a descubrir, aunque siendo sinceros a mi me da más miedo que ella lo descubra. Por favor Tigresa di que sí.

¿Ves mis ojos?-le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Si, están algo rojos-dice ella en voz baja.

Es por tanto llorar-le respondo

¿Porque lloras Po?-me pregunta preocupada, espero que lo entienda.

Porque no te puedo besar-le respondo y cierro los ojos, no paso nada-es que muero, estoy en el suelo y es por tanto luchar con esta horrible ansiedad.

Pero el día de hoy es mi turno de romper este horrible circulo de amistad y le doy riesgo a un noviazgo, solo entonces me sentiré flotar, es algo que no se me pasara. Ella sigue viéndome pero ahora su mirada cambio, se ve feliz, su mirada es comprensiva y adorable, al menos para mí.

Tigresa-llamo su atención, ella me mira otra vez- desde hace tiempo te adoro, eso lo puedo aceptar. En realidad valoro tu amistad, pero me está matando, no puedo seguir sin saber lo que tú sientes- ella baja la mirada, espero que no haya sido tan repentino como yo lo imagine- Tigresa, veme a los ojos, tienes que saber que yo ruego por algo mas pero sé que ser más que tu amiga seria como...irreal.

No sé como lo haya tomado, no me dice nada y eso no me gusta, tal vez fui muy repentino. No escogí el momento adecuado, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Ella levanta la vista y me sonríe se levanta y me toma con un fuerte abrazo, se siente tan bien.

Gracias Po, gracias por decirme esto-dice sin soltarme, nos separamos y yo sonrió. Los dos nos miramos, es un momento mágico en mi opinión, ella se acerca una vez más, extiende sus manos hacia mí. Me toma de las orejas, me acerca más a ella, quedamos muy juntos, su boca en mis oídos-Po te voy a decir algo, es un secreto.

¿Que pasa Tigresa?-le pregunto sin despegarme de ella.

Desde hace un tiempo yo me siento igual, te amo y no podre ocultarlo más-me susurra ¿Que dijo? ¿Ella se siente igual? ¡Ella se siente igual!, esto es ¡Bárbaro!, quien diría que después de tanto esconderlo ahora ya somos algo mas ¡Ella se siente igual!, aun no lo puedo creer ¡Ella se siente igual! ¡Finalmente! es mía, y de nadie más, es increíble ¡Dijo que si!

Nos separamos una vez más la veo a los ojos y ella a mí, pero ahora es diferente, ya no hay nada que ocultarnos, ya somos algo más que amigos.

Tigresa ¿Ves mis ojos?-le pregunto conteniendo el llanto.

Siguen rojos ¿Porque?-me dice ella acariciando mi rostro, creo que me sonroje pero no importa.

Es por tanto llorar, que ahora si te puedo besar-le digo, unas lagrimas escapan de mí control y salen, ya no es que pueda volar, estoy volando en una nube, no es que vuelo ¡Estoy en el cielo! ya no puedo dejarla ir- y es porque... porque ya te tengo y no te dejare ir.

Yo sabía que hoy sería diferente, hoy fue el día y aun no acaba. Hoy fue el mejor día, no sé que pase después pero hoy por fin, hoy gracias a Dios rompí el circulo de amistad, esto es lo que se siente, no tengo palabras para describir este sentimiento, simplemente es felicidad, hoy le di riesgo a un noviazgo para que ambos terminemos flotando en ese enorme mar, paseando en esa increíble playa, conociendo este fantástico mundo, llamado amor.

Me vuelve a tomar por las orejas, rodea mi cuello, yo su cintura, nos abrazamos y ella por fin dice esas palabras que siempre espere de sus labios- te quiero.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin es mía!, mía y de nadie más. Ambos nos abrazamos con más fuerza que antes, nos acercamos poco a poco.

Puedo sentir su respiración, nos acercamos y todos mis temores se han ido ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos. Me empieza a morder los labios, ciertamente lo disfruto, después de tanto esperar valió la pena. Tanto tiempo de silencio se ve recompensado aquí, en este beso que tanto he esperado, no puedo creerlo ¡Por fin es mía! y de nadie más. Si antes creí que este momento era mágico ahora es mejor, nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarme esta felicidad, jamás creí que esto pudiera pasar, pero si es posible, esto fue un día increíble y espero que jamás termine.

* * *

Despierto al oír el gong, abro los ojos. Veo como el sol comienza a entrar por mi ventana, me incorporo en mi cama, mi cuarto sigue igual, yo sigo igual. Esto solo era un sueño mas, es esa molesta irrealidad.

Prefiero quedarme en mis sueños, me vuelvo a acostar, cierro los ojos, los aprieto para volver a dormir. Preferiría no despertar, quisiera quedarme en la irrealidad, ahí todo es mejor, mas fácil, menos doloroso, pero aun así no es verdad solo es mi imaginación.

Prefiero quedarme en la irrealidad

Quedarme en la irrealidad

**Que final jeje, espero que les hay gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gustaria saber que tal me fue con este one-short. diganme (o escribanme), que les parecio bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir asi que...**

**Adios :D**


End file.
